


Identity: Revealed

by DoggyTwoShoes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara Can’t Stay Mad at Lena, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara’s just a lovesick puppy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, Starts with Kara’s POV, Switches to Lena’s though, post-reveal, still third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyTwoShoes/pseuds/DoggyTwoShoes
Summary: Lena decided to reveal the video of Kara’s identity after all. And Kara knew she should be mad at Lena.After all, Alex told her so, Clark told her so, even Lena told her so.But it was Lena, and Kara knew that despite the logic, she couldn’t be mad, not really.Especially when she felt she deserved it.





	Identity: Revealed

The days blurred together for Kara. One day, she was fighting Lex and thought she had killed him. Then she was finally revealing herself as Supergirl to Lena, and Lena said how things were alright, how she forgave her.

And then the next day Lena released a video showing she was Supergirl to the whole world.

So in a few weeks, Kara had gone from a few people knowing her secret identity, to one more person, to the whole world. That was always fun.

Alex told her she should be mad. She was definitely mad. Threatened to ‘Make Lena Disappear.’

Clark consoled her with how he too had trusted a Luthor and gotten betrayed.

Everyone at the DOE told her how it’d be okay, how Lena would pay for this, more than she already was. After all, public perception, the very thing Lena had worked years to slowly regain, had gone down the toilet in the aftermath. Investors in L-Corp sold and left, there was more talk of assassination on Lena than ever before, and their stocks had fallen farther than anything ever before.

After all, Supergirl was National City’s hero, and if she was betrayed by L-Corp’s CEO, she’d never be able to go anywhere fully safely again.

And yet, despite the anger on her behalf, and there was a lot of it, Kara couldn’t stay, or even get mad at Lena.

For one, she saw the immediate look of regret on Lena’s face as the video started playing but it was too late to stop it. That was enough to show that despite public perception to the contrary, Lena was not just ‘Another Luthor,’ and certainly not evil. Just a hurting woman who was (rightfully) angry and lashed out vindictively without thinking about consequences. Human.

And another, Kara thought she absolutely deserved it. She dared to believe Lena’s words about it being okay after she revealed herself, but Kara knew she had a right to be furious. Years of friendship and she never told her she was Supergirl, no flimsy excuse could fix that. She had lied and lied about her identity and made excuses for running out, and she deserved anger.

Kara deserved Lena making sure she could never lie to another friend like that again.

And it was another thing. Kara hadn’t realized how or when, but she had absolutely fallen in love with her (possibly former) best friend.

It became painfully obvious to her when she couldn’t even become bitter at Lena for doing this, instead only drawing up the admiration and love that had always been simmering beneath the surface.

It was the thought of Lena being mad at her or anyone taking her away from her that brought her sadness and just made her want to curl up and cry, that made her realize that Lena meant so much to her, much more than just a normal best friend.

It made her understand when Clark had told her that he would choose his wife over the world, that he was absolutely right, in that she would choose saving Lena over saving the world, even now.

So it was with this that Kara flew off to L-Corp, unable to keep herself away and not at least talk to Lena about this at least once, not in anger but in sorrow.

“What can I do for you Supergirl?” Lena questioned upon landing, her voice tight and concealing anger, regret, and other emotions that Kara couldn’t begin to dissect. “No puppy’s to save or old ladies to help cross the street so you’ve come to yell at me and give some big speech about how what I did was wrong?”

“I came to apologize again...” Kara says, sounding so unsure of herself. Where once there was comfortable familiarity there was now distance and unease. If only she had told Lena earlier like she wanted too.

“What are you apologizing for?” Lena questions, stepping inside, “I’m the one who outed your entire identity Kara, you should be furious.”

“Everybody has said that, and I can’t bring myself to think anything other than I absolutely deserved this.”

“No, stop!” Lena says sharply, looking angry still, “You lost all right to pull that ‘Self-Sacrificing Hero Routine.’ Tell me how you really feel Kara!”

“I’ve told you Lena, I’m sorry for lying for years to you, I’m sorry I was so selfish in keeping this massive secret from you, I’m sorry that I ruined our friendship.” Kara pleads, wearing her heart on her sleeve as Lena looks on in disbelief.

“You’re sorry?” Lena questions incredulously, “For fucks sake Kara, I put everyone you love at risk, You may have broken our friendship, but I shattered every piece that remained and stopped any chance of it being put back together! You should be furious Kara!”

”Funny,” Kara says, a small humorless grin on her face, “You may have outed my identity but you can’t tell me how I feel, and despite everyone telling me I should, and all the reasons to be, I just can’t be mad. Especially when I probably deserved it.”

”No,” Lena says, shaking her head, “You did not deserve that, despite how angry I was and still am with you. You didn’t deserve that.”

“But I did, if I hadn’t lied to you that wouldn’t have happened. If I’d just told you who I was you wouldn’t have felt betrayed like you were, and I’m so sorry that I made you feel that way.”

“Why are you sorry, hmm Supergirl? So you can get back to spying on a Luthor after she turned out to be just like every other one of them?”

“No. Don’t say that about yourself Lena, you’re not like them, you could never be like them.” Kara says, taking a breath before continuing, feeling more nervous than in any fight, “Give me a chance to explain everything one more time Lena, and if you still want me gone, I won’t bother you again.”

“Fine,” Lena says reluctantly after a few seconds, allowing Kara to release a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “But come on inside, I’m sure you don’t want to be seen talking to me after what I did.”

————

Lena didn’t know what to think. Okay, she knew what to think and it was ‘This is all my fault, this is all my fault.’

She had regretted it instantly as soon as the video started, showing Supergirl’s identity to the whole world. She hadn’t wanted to go that far against Alex, or against Kara.

She shut down Hope almost immediately, there was no way she was keeping the thing that egged her on to release that video and ruin Kara’s life, or the AI that tried to justify her actions, she really couldn’t see any justification.

If she had just stopped being Kara’s friend or taken a break for a while, Lena knew that would be entirely justified. If she had remained angry at her forever, fine.

What Lena knew wasn’t okay, just a little too late, was that revealing her secret identity to the world. That wasn’t okay.

So she had expected someone from the DEO to come and take her in. Even if it wasn’t technically a crime, it might as well have been one, revealing Supergirl as Kara. So she had totally expected them, especially Alex, to come on and lock her up for it, and she wouldn’t have even resisted.

Lena was a little surprised when it was Supergirl herself, but she figured that there was making a statement and the fact that nobody would begrudge her like they would some unnamed agent. So she expected to be locked up in some kind of deep cell.

What she didn’t expect was her former best friend to come all bleeding heart, begging forgiveness like she was the one who had done the most wrong. She hadn’t, if anyone should have been apologizing it should have been her.

And not only was Kara apologizing, she said she wasn’t even mad at her, she talked like she wanted a chance to mend their friendship.

As if, there was no way that could happen. Even if Lena did want that, and she didn’t, she didn’t, she almost definitely didn’t, there was no way that could work with the public climate now. The public would crucify her, more than they already were, talking about how ‘A Luthor was corrupting the Super who’s life she had ruined.’

There was just no way...

But damn the adorable Puppy Dog eyes Kara gave her. She may just be another Luthor after all, but she had yet to meet the monster who could refuse her when she broke those out, so she of course had to give Kara a chance to explain.

And it had nothing to do with whatever feelings she may have once had for her, those died when she found out Kara was Supergirl from Lex, and any chance that Kara had of having any certainly died when she played that video for National City and subsequently the world.

“So Kara, go ahead, give me the grand explanation, how aren’t you cursing my name while your sister drags me in? How am I not like my family after what I did, and why should I forgive you for being betrayed?” Lena questions, choking back tears, she could handle this, she could handle this.

“You need to know you’re nothing like your family Lena.” Kara says, actually sounding desperate, _desperate_ of all things. “Since I’ve met you, all I’ve seen is a wonderful woman working hard to erase debts she shouldn’t have to erase and proving herself one of the kindest, most hardworking people I’ve ever met. One thing doesn’t change that about you Lena!”

“Doesn’t it though?” Lena says with a bitter laugh.

“No! It doesn’t!”

“It does, if this was any other thing, I could see how you were thinking Kara, but not this. This is what my family dedicated their lives too, ruining aliens’ and especially Supers’ lives. This is exactly like them, what I did. I’ve tried to prove my whole life that I’m not a monster like them and I’m the worst one! Lex never revealed Superman’s identity despite knowing it, he didn’t put his loved ones at risk, and that’s exactly what I did. So tell me how you can possibly forgive me Kara? Because I know I don’t deserve it.”

Yep, she was definitely crying by the end of that, and she couldn’t really care, not after what she did.

Instead of an answer, Lena felt a pair of strong arms around her, Kara. She didn’t deserve it, she didn’t deserve her comfort, and she tried to push her away, only to have Kara sink deeper into hugging her.

“Shh...shh, it’s okay Lena, _Rao_...It’s okay. You’re not a monster...wanna know how I know you’re not?” Kara says softly and comforting, as Lena slowly returns the hug, her tear filled green eyes moving up to meet Kara’s steady, comforting blue ones, “Monsters don’t cry about what they’ve done, they don’t immediately look horrified about what they’ve done, you’re not a monster Lena, I know you aren’t.”

“How...how can you know that?” Lena sniffles out, still leaning into Kara’s comforting presence, “How do you know this isn’t just an act? That I’m not luring you in just to do something worse to you...” She says, as Kara just holds her and comforts her. Yep, definitely no feelings still lingering for her, none at all.

“I don’t know Lena, I really don’t...” Kara starts, pulling back while still hugging her to look into her eyes, “What I do know is you though. I know you’re a wonderful person Lena, I know how kind you are, how generous you’ve been, how strong and brave you are. And looking into your eyes, I don’t see a monster, I don’t see another evil Luthor, I just see you, the wonderful woman I’ve seen strive to make this city better in more ways than I ever could, the wonderful woman I first met and became best friends with, the wonderful woman I...” Kara says, as Lena feels unbelievably touched at the words the woman she betrayed even worse than she had betrayed her was saying, before hesitating as she hears Kara stop with a sharp intake of breath.

“You what?” Lena questions, sounding a bit more forceful than her tear-filled laments of moments earlier, “You what? Listen Kara, I might want to be friends with you again, even if I can’t understand how you’d want to be friends with someone like me again, but no more secrets, so tell me what you were saying there.” Lena starts to pull away before Kara pulls away and looks nervous, a lot like Lena had a while ago.

“Rao Lena...it’s just...You’re so kind and beautiful...always working hard and making everything better, a real hero, my hero...” Kara starts, starting to ramble, Lena blushing slightly as she hears her words, the Kryptonian struggling to meet her gaze, still trying to keep her blue eyes locked on Lena’s green ones.

“It’s just that...ever since I met you...you’ve been my best friend Lena, the one person outside of Alex that I could trust with anything...except I didn’t. Because I was so scared of losing you if I came out as Supergirl, not because of your last name...” Kara quickly reassures, still stuttering a bit.

“It’s okay...go on Kara...” Lena says gently, motioning for the hero to continue.

“I was afraid of losing you because by the time I’d worked up the nerve to tell everyone at the DEO to go to hell and just tell you outright, we’d been friends so long...you’d think I didn’t trust you like you do now...and I do, I trust you more than anyone Lena, I couldn’t bear to lose you...” Kara says, eyes watering as Lena feels her heart break a little.

There was the woman she had betrayed and revealed, the woman she probably still had feelings for, just pleading with her, pouring her heart out. Lena knew she didn’t deserve this, Kara deserved so much better than her as a best friend.

“But that’s not all...there’s another secret Lena, one I haven’t told anyone...” Kara starts, her voice clearly shaking, “If I thought that other one would destroy our friendship, I knew this one would demolish it, after all, why would there be any chance that you would feel the same Lena? I mean, Rao...how could you feel the same?” Lena felt her breath catch as she hear Kara muse, there was no way, not after all she had done.

“Kara, are you...” Lena starts, voice shaking even more than before before Kara cuts her off.

“Please Lena, this is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to admit, so please let me, if you interrupt I’ll lose my nerve...” Kara says with a nervous giggle, “You’ve always had this affect on me Lena...one where I would throw out anything else if it meant saving you...or just getting you to smile...god Lena, I may have said Kryptonite was my weakness, but it was always you...you were always the one thing that meant the most to me...”

“Kara...” Lena says in shock, she didn’t know what to say, Kara was tearing up now and she had never seen Supergirl cry before, yet here it was.

“You...you always had this pull over me Lena, so much just a natural part of my life I didn’t even fully realize what it meant until you were mad at me and gone...Rao Lena, I always knew, but I never realized how much...how much I was in love with you...” Kara says, before her eyes quickly widen and she continues, “But Lena, there’s no pressure for you to return any of these feelings...”

“Kara.” Lena interrupts, but Kara continues rambling on as if she didn’t hear her.

“And honestly Lena, I know I’m probably out of line telling you this, when we may just be fixing up our friendship, but you wanted all the secrets out on the table and there it is the biggest one...” Kara continues, stumbling over her words a bit in her nervousness.

“Kara!”

“And Lena...I won’t try and act on these, especially when you don’t feel the same. How could you, especially when I’ve betrayed you like I did?” Kara rambles, blushing nervously as she can’t maintain eye contact with Lena.

“KARA!” Lena yells, this time getting Kara to stop talking, “Can I please talk Kara?” She asks, as Kara giggles slightly.

“Sorry, rambling...you know how I get...” Kara says, blushing a bit embarrassed.

“Kara, I don’t understand how you possibly could love me after what I’ve done...I don’t understand it, I don’t get it...but Kara, for so long, I’ve dreamt of hearing you say that...” Lena starts, trying to meet Kara’s gaze but failing, both women extremely nervous.

“Kara, since I’ve met you, I’ve felt some kind of spark, some kind of attraction to you. You were so kind, so sweet, so generous, the only person for a long time in this city who didn’t just see me as another Luthor, you’re definitely the only person who doesn’t now.” Lena says, tearing up again as she tries to wipe her eyes, missing the way Kara stares at her in awe.

“Does...does that mean...” Kara starts, before Lena holds up a hand to shush her again.

“Please let me finish Kara...so you don’t understand how I felt when Lex of all people told me you were Supergirl, I would’ve understood if you had told me, even as our friendship went on for longer and longer, but for Lex to be the one...I felt sickened, I thought that had extinguished any spark I felt for you forever.”

“Oh...”

“I’m not finished...” Lena says quickly as she sees the way tears spring to life in Kara’s eyes, the way she looks downtrodden, like someone kicked a puppy. And no matter how big a monster Lena was, she’d never be that big a monster. “But tonight...when you’d be most justified in absolutely hating my guts, instead you come here, begging for my forgiveness...comforting me, telling me I’m not a monster, telling me that I’m still the same person. You’re the only person in this city who could do that Kara.”

“Then maybe I’m the only one who sees how wonderful you are.”

And damn Kara for those puppy dog eyes, damn her for being so genuine and inherently lovable, and damn her for making Lena love her again.

“Kara, I don’t think you see the real me, if you did you wouldn’t be telling me this...”

“Yes I would, I know how nice a person you are, how generous, sweet, strong, brave. I see how incredible you are, even when you don’t see it yourself.”

And damn it, how could Lena not love that?

“You’re so kind and forgiving Kara...even when I’m supposed to be mad at you, you’re always there, protecting me...so of course I love you too...” Lena says, her ears picking up on a gasp from Kara.

“You...you love me too...” Kara stutters out, her eyes glistening with tears like Lena’s were, “You...Rao...you don’t know how much I’ve wanted to hear that from you Lena...How long I’ve wanted to hear that...”

“I don’t understand why...” Lena starts, clearly still nervous, “But god, of course I love you Kara! You’ve always stood by me, even when nobody else would, you’ve always looked passed my last name, even when you shouldn’t, you...”

Lena goes to continue before Kara presses her lips to hers, the kiss only lasting a second before Kara pulls back, blushing furiously and unable to maintain eye contact.

“Sorry...it’s just you’re so beautiful and I can’t stand to hear you hate yourself...and I’ve wanted to kiss you so long, but I understand if you don’t want too...” Kara stumbles out, as Lena still looks shocked.

“No...it’s okay Kara...in fact...” Lena starts to lean in, before stopping herself, “Can I...I mean...kiss you that is?”

“Please.” Kara says, as Lena closes the gap and kisses her tenderly, softly doing what she had wanted to do for a long time.

“I...wow...” Kara mutters flustered after Lena breaks their contact, just resting her forehead against Lena’s and leaning cuddled up to her.

And Lena at that moment knew that things would be okay. Maybe not immediately, tomorrow would bring new challenges, things to fix and go over, things to still talk about. But she knew it’d be okay.

Because Lena had Kara and she knew Kara had her, so things would be okay. Because they had each other, and they had the beginnings of something more. And Lena knew it’d be better than she ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously an AU of what if Lena had gone through with her original plan of outing Kara’s identity as Supergirl. No flames, I’ll take criticism but don’t just say you hated the whole thing or that the concept is silly or ridiculous.


End file.
